secrets and bionics
by spooky jaz
Summary: what will hapen when Nikki go's to live with her uncle and his kids. Will Leo trust her? find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am a big lab rats fan and this fiction was stuck in my head for a while I had a hard time to find my OC's name. At first she was going to be called Amy and then Neri and I decided to call her Nikki.**

**Thanks to Ann4ever17 for the advice on the way to make my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

Nikki Davenport was sitting on the sofa. She was holding the remote and she was watching her favorite

TV show. She looked at the time on the DVD player. It was time for her uncles favorite TV show ''

funeral mishaps.

A man entered the room from the basement he was wearing a shirt under a leather jacket. He grabbed

the remote from Nikki. But she did not want to let go. They started fighting over it.

Give it to me said the man as he puled the remote to him.

Uncle Doggie! I am leaving tomarrow let me at least finish this episode she replied.

Nik give it to me I need to watch this episode the man said as he tried his best to make puppy eyes.

Eh! fine she said as she got up from the sofa and got to her room.

Her bags where packed and next to the door. She got her guitar from its case and started playing the

song her best friend thought her as memories came.

Flash back: _Nikki was in the basement with her friend they where sitting on the floor. They both add guitar's and Nikki's best friend was showing her a song on the guitar. Nikki put her guitar on the floor and said '' I will never be able to play as good as you'' ''hey of corse you will her friend replied someday you might be even better then me''. _

End of flashback.

Nikki add stoped playing and she was now holding her locket in her hand her knucles where getting

white.

Doggie apeared in the door way of Nikki's room.

I am trining to watch a show can you stop making this noice he said.

She put her guitar back in its case and she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2 **

**thanks for all the reviews and thanks to allamericanslurp for reminding me that Donald did not like it when we touched his hair. Hope you will like this chapter :)**

The next morning

Nikki woke up and got out of her room her uncle was nowhere in sight.

_Ah he's probably in the basement again working on something bad and creepy to sell to one of his super bad clients _she said to her self.

Uncle doggie I am leaving see you later and by the way there is a needle behind you she shouted from up stairs.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Doggie yelled. Not funny ! Nikki.

She left the house and looked at it for a second she add lived there all her life. The house was bilt with blue siding and a garage she add so many memories in this house.

She walked away and got to a big house by a cliff the architecture was a bit industrial. The house add a big bay window. From the window she could see a piano.

She got at the door and knocked. She heard footsteps to the door. It opened on a kid with a blue t-shirt with various animals on it.

Nikki was stressed out she did not know this boy. She was holding the locket she add around her neck.

Who are you? The boy asked.

Nikki Davenport, Donny's niece. I mean Donald's niece she said shyly.

BIG D ! yelled the boy.

Donald runned down from the second floor.

Leo whats going on are you attacked by somebody! He asked.

No just this girl says she's you niece Leo replied.

Donald saw his niece and she went strait in too his arms and she hugged him tightly making sure not to touch is hair. She new that just like uncle Doggie he did not like when someone was messing with is hair.

Oh no not an other stray! A voice said behind Nikki.

She pulled away from her uncle.

Doesn't this house have enough stray's like that ? The voice said again.

Nikki looked at the wall behind her on a small screen next to the door there was this little emoticon.

Eddy! She's not a stray she is my niece Nikki Donald said as he put a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

Come on Nik I will show you your room Donald said.

She followed him up stairs to a room. The room add a really big window, a king size bed, a flat screen a big sound system everything a teenager dreams of.

_Wow this room is way better then my previous on. Its not Doggie who would have given me a room like that. _She said to her self.

Uncle Donny do you still have your lab? she asked him.

Yes I do he replied.

Nikki got back down stairs and got to the elevator that went to the lab. In the elevator music was playing it was " twinkle little star" with the voice of her uncle Donald.

_Can't believe this song in playing!_ She said again to her self.

The elevator door opened on the lab. A girl was sitting at a table with a computer in front of her. She had long brown curly hair with a braid on the side. She was wearing a pink purple striped shirt and jeans. She was putting on nail polish.

There was an other kid sitting at an other desk and he was obviously doing homework he add a white,gray and green striped t-shirt. The third one was eating from a big bole of pop corn. He add a blue and red hoody on. He looked away from in pop corn and looked at Nikki.

Guys there is a stranger in the lab he said.

Adam there is no strangers the guy doing homework said.

The girl looked away from her nails and saw Nikki as well.

Chase there really is a girl I am going to go get M. Davenport. She said to the other boy as she got up and superspeeded to the elevator.

Ten seconds later the girl came back with M. Davenport when he saw that Nikki was there he started laughing.

Bree she's not a stranger she is my niece Nikki and she is the one that is going to stay with us Donald said.

Why is she staying with us? Chase asked.

Wait is she Douglas's dauther ? Asked Bree.

Wow , wow one question at the time guys and no she is not my brothers dauther but my sister's who died long ago. Donald answered.

You have a sister is she an evil aunt too? Adam asked.

She was not evil and I never talked about her because she died long ago Donald replied.

For all that time Nikki was holding her locked and playing with it when the chain broke and the locked fell on the floor. As it hit the floor it opened to revel the picture inside. Nikki got down and grabbed the locket before anyone could see the picture in it. She left the lab in a hurry and locked her self in her room.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think in reviews or PM I really like too read what you think and a question for all my readers: who do you think is in the picture in Nikki's locket ? Please tell me who you think it is. **

**Until next time.**

**Spooky jaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! this chapter will probably not be long and mostly be the bigining of a friendship between Nikki and you will find out who. Thanks again to AllAmericanSlurp for the help hope you will like this chapter:)**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Nikki was standing in front of her window. Tears where rolling down her face. She felt bad she broke her locket. It was the last present from her mother. Someone knocked at the door, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she answered the door.

" Come in" she said.

Chase was standing in the door way.

"Are you ok I saw you run to your room?" he asked.

" Yeah fine its just that my locket was the last thing my mother gave me" she replied as tears started rolling down again.

" Do you need help with that? He said as pointed the locket.

"No I can repair it on my own."

"So you play guitar?"

"Yeah a little I am not that good."

Chase took the guitar and asked Nikki to play something. She played the only song she knows.

"See I am not that good."

" Did you add the chance to look around ?"

" No but I was going to."

"I can show you around if you want after lunch."

Chase and Nikki got back down everybody was waiting for them around the table. M. Davenport was sitting on one side in front of him there was Tasha. Beside Tasha was Bree and at the end of the table there was Adam. Chase sat at the other end and Nikki next to her uncle. They add pizza for lunch.

" So what are you guys doing this afternoon?"asked Tasha.

" I am showing Nikki around" Chase said.

" I have a date with Janelle" Leo said.

" I am going shopping with Caitlin" Bree answered.

"And you Adam what are you going to do?" Tasha asked again.

" I an going to target practice with toast and lasers " he relied.

As soon as they left the table they all went there own ways.

Nikki and chase walked to the frozen yogurt shop even if it was far. They both got an ice cream with extra toppings. They where sitting at a small table and talking.

Nikki got the impression to see from the corner of her eye a little girl who was about to cross the street when a car was driving fast. The little girl was to busy by her ice cream to actually see the car coming . Nikki got up really quickly and got the girl out of the way a second before the car hits her. Chase who was still at the table add seen all of it.

He could not believe is eyes add she really runed this fast to save this little girl?

" Is she bionic? Could be adrenaline it can make you do things that you would never have done before. At the same time she was too fast no way she could have gotten to the girl before the car hits her" Chase thought.

Nikki was still on the other side with the girl. The girls mother was thanking Nikki for saving her child.

Leo was back from is date with Janelle. He was in Nikki's room and he was snooping around to try to find out more about her. He knew she was big D's niece but not much more. He checked under her pillow. She add a diary under there. It said on the cover " READ THIS AND YOU ARE FRIED! He took one look in too it. She was mostly talking about boys and things she disliked. The rest was in some code. Made out of 1 and 0's.

Leo looked in her closet. She add more guy clothes than girly ones. Not much in there about her. He looked under the bed nothing! After an hour he lost interest in the room and he left.

Nikki and Chase where walking back home. It was silence between them. She looked at Chase and smiled and he smiled back. Chase brock the silence.

"So your Bionic?"

"What no!" she relied as she was looking at him.

" Wow your eyes just glowed in weird green color"

" Ah! Stupid glitch!"

" So you are bionic?"

"Yeah"

" How did you get them?"

She did not answer. Chase alredy new the ansower. It was Douglas

**thats it for chapter 3 and please PLEASE review and PM me PLEASE **

**until next time.**

**Spookyja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back with chapter 4 thanks again for the reviews. **

Nikki and Chase arrived at the house. He was going to enter when she grabbed his arm. " Chase promises you won't tell anyone about my bionics!" she said. " I promise you're secret's safe with me" he replied.

From the corner of her eye, Nikki saw a silhouette that looked familiar. As she really looked at it it was gone. _" my mind is playing tricks on me"._

Leo and is mother where in front of the TV. They where both watching funeral mishaps. " Hey Nikki join us" Tasha as the looked at Nikki. " Sorry not really my thing actually I hate this show" she relied while she was going in to her room.

She looked around her room and noticed everything was at is place except for her pillow. Her pillow was on the wrong side, on the left side she add a little heart shape. _ " someone was in here!"_.

She got back down to the lab. As she was going down in the elevator and hummed the music playing. Donald was breaphing his kids for the most dangerous mission yet. Cat- sitting. Principal Perry asked to babysit her cats. " Uncle Donny can I talk to Chase for a sec?" she asked. " Sure" he said.

She dragged Chase away from the others. " Is there a way to access Eddy's footage?" she asked Chase. "Yes why?" " Someone sneaked in my room !" " What who?" " Yes I don't know that's why I want to access Eddy". " You can access him here" he showed her a computer on a desk where it said Mission Specialist.

As soon as the lab rats left the lab. Nikki logged on the computer. Mr. Davenport was at other desk working on revolutionary gadget thing.

Eddy appeared on a screen on the wall. " Who was in my room Eddy? I want to access your security "she the annoying home security system. "No I don't let strays see my footage." " I am not a stray!" " please or I will use force." " ha! What force." She gave Eddy a look.

"fine!" he replied as her disappeared from the screen to reveal Nikki's room.

Leo appeared in the shot he was sneaking around and looking under the pillow. Good thing her diary was in binary code. She left the lab and got ready for bed. Leo was still on the sofa with is mother.

Next day :

Tasha was all ready gone to work when Nikki got up. Everybody was in front of the TV and where watching her news report.

_This is Tasha Davenport live from the site of an incredible rescue that happened yesterday. The young Amelia Pond was saved by a teenager. The girl almost got knocked by a car. Tonight we are going to show the amazing video from this amazing story. This is Tasha Davenport signing off._

Chase knew that if the video ended up on the news Nikki's secret would be blown and people could make the link with her and Mr. Davenport.

**What is going to happen? Will the video come out? Who was the strange figure she saw with Chase? Find out in chapter 5. Thanks for reading and the reviews and please fell free to PM me to tell me what you think. **

**Until next time.**

**Spookyja**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello everybody I am back with a new chapter. This chapter took me four hours to write and I tried to detail it the best I could do. So enjoy! In this chapter you will see some binary code so every time you will see this ( ) its going to be the translation of the code. And thanks again to AllAmericalSlurp for reading and the reviews and the help with my writing **

At school everybody was talking about the events of the day before. Nikki's phone ringed as she got a text. It was from an unknown source. The text said:01101001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 ( I know it was you)

She replied to the text by only sending a : What ?

Can't be she thought only my best friend knows how to use binary code in messages. The rats where too busy talking about how scary it was to babysit Principal Perry's cats to notice that Nikki add resive strange text from an unknown source.

Nikki's phone biped a second time as she got a second text: 01101001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100011 01110011 ( I know you were the one using bionics).

Nikki closed her phone she was now scared somebody add seen her use her ability. "Who was that texting you and what is that code ?" Leo asked while he was looking over Nikki's shoulder. " I don't know Leo" she said back.

The bell ringed the first class was math with Leo. On the board it said POP QUIZ! The teacher gave everybody a document of math problems to solve. As soon a she got hers she started working on it. Leo who was sitting next to her was impressed how fast she worked. He could almost see the little wheel in her heard turning. " She is too fast something is not right" Leo thought to him self while he was struggling with one of the math problems.

Lunch time arrived slowly, Leo was at the table with his tree siblings. " I am telling you something is weird about her she is hiding something" he hit the table with is fist at the same time he was tiered that is siblings did not believe him once again. "She as nothing to hide Leo stop being suspicious of everybody its not everyone who is evil" Bree relied while taking a bite of her burger. " No Leo's right what about evil uncle daddy and Marcus?" Adam relied. They all looked at him for once he add said something smart. " Douglas is not that evil he helped us remember!" Chase replied. " well I don't trust her!" Leo added frustrated. Nikki arrived with her lunch tray at the table. " Hey guys what are we talking about?" she said as she was sitting down. " Nothing!" Leo said frustrated again.

Leo changed the subject " Do you guy want to know who saved the little Amelia Pond last night?". Nikki and Chase looked at each other. Nikki add a look in her eyes saying " we have to get rid of this video before its on the news".

The next class Nikki add was gym with Leo. They where playing dodge ball. Nikki was on one team with six boys, Leo was on the other team with tree boys and tree girls. A boy on Nikki's team trowed the ball at Leo who got eliminated. He went to sit on a bench on the side and started looking at the game. Something caught is eye. Some of the boys on his team throwed there balls at Nikki who dodged two balls and caught one. She throwed it back at one of the boys. The ball hit the boy right in the stomach. The boy screamed in pain as he got to the bench next to Leo. " No was a girl could have hit someone with a ball this hard" Leo thought. The game continued until Nikki was the only one left on her team. It was now one against tree. Leo add seen her play. She was good, she was fast to fast and strung for a girl. Something was weird with her.

Last class Nikki add was science with Chase. They where both teamed up together. "So what do we do with the video?" Chase asked. "We get it before the news tonight I found a plan of the studio and the opening hours and its not opened yet when we will be finish school"she replied while mixing chemicals. " What about security?" he added at the same time that he was writing down the effects of the chemicals. " No big deal security alarm you can disable it easy" she said as she could not stop thinking that it sounded just like a spy movie " Why do you help me with this I am the one that used bionics not you?" " Well if any one made a link between you and the government will swoop in and take you away including us too"he said back.

After school they left for the news studio. They entered by a back door that was left unlocked by mistake. As soon as they walked in the alarm went off. Chase looked at it for a while and disabled it in less then a minute. " Nik watch out cameras" Chase whispered to her and with his molecular kinesis he unplugged the wires. Down the hall there was a door with the name VIDEO STUDIO on it. Nkiik opened the door with Chase still behind her. The room was small but filed with stacks of DVDs and video tapes and on one side there was four computer screens. Chase looked true the stacked DVDs while Nikki was looking true the video tapes. From out side the room foot steps where approaching. Nikki looked true the window with out being seen. It was Tasha. " Its Tasha, Chase lets go do you have the DVD?" "Yeah just found it!"he said to her showing her the DVD in his hand. " Hop on my back I will super speed out of here" she said in a hurry. He got on and she zoomed back home as fast as she could.

Back at the house Chase gave her the DVD so she could break it and get rid of it for good. " Our secret bionic secret is now safe" she said. At that moment her phone biped sign she add a text. It was from the unknown source again. It said : 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 ( you must wonder who I am you will find out soon enough).

" I keep on getting messages from an unknown source its weird" she told Chase. " Do you have any idea who it could be?" he asked. " The only person I can think off is dead" she said while tears started rolling down her face.

Flash Back: Nikki was coming back from the movies with a friend when she got a phone call from her uncle. " There was an accident and you best friend died" she heard him say.

End of Flash back. Chase was snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality.

**That was chapter 5 thanks for reading don't forget to REVIEW I love REVIEWS and I was going to end it with a Tasha report but I decided to end it here. And who do you think is the misterious taxting person could it be her BFF back from the dead? Find out in my next Chapter. Until next time **

**spookyja**


	6. Chapter 6

hey I am back with chapter 6 thanks for the reviews and thanks for the advice and stuff so there it is enjoy!

The next day everything was back to normal except for Nikki who still got weird text. That morning she was walking with Bree but stopped on the way the strange person was there again right in front of her. Nikki noticed for the first time that strange person add a black hoody on. When the stranger saw Nikki he runned off in the alley near by. " What's wrong Nik?" Bree asked. " I don't know I keep on seeing this hoody dude its like he's spying on me or something" she said absently. She remembered her friend add the same hoody. " Can't be !" she whispered. She left Bree and and got back to the house.

Tasha was sitting at the table in front of her there where candles and Donald was serving her a romantic breakfast. Donald was getting closer and closer to Tasha's face as he was going to kiss her. But he got inter opted by is niece coming in. " Nikki what are you doing here?" he asked his niece. " I don't feel so well" she said as she looked down and took a sick voice. " oh! Poor sweetie go to your room I will bring you something" Tasha said. Nikki got up to her room and took her computer out and started a research. She looked everything she could find about Zombie's and ghosts. She researched for about an hour until Tasha came to check on her. She closed her computer and hid it away so that Tasha don't see it.

" Are you ok. Is everything all right at school? Are Leo and the others nice to you?" she asked as she sat on the end of the bed. " Yeah its just that...it,s complicated I don't want to talk about it" she said to Tasha who was listening carefully. " All right if you need anything I am here" Tasha said as she walked to the door out of the room.

Nikki started to think about the this she add just learned from the net about zombies and ghosts. Zombie's eat brains that stranger did not look or act like a zombie or anything. He was obviously not a ghost ether. _It's probably someone in need of attention!_ She thought. At that moment she felt like she needed fresh air and left her room and the house.

Leo was on is way back home when he spotted Nikki walking by. " where are the others Leo?" she asked him as she spotted her step-cousin too. " they are in detention and were where you today?" Leo asked. " Hey can you stop sniffing around my business look I know you don't like me but stop it ! Leave me alone got it" she replied to him. She started walking again the strange person was there watching from a distance. "Oi!" she yelled at the hoddy person. She stared super speeded after him completely forgetting that Leo was right there. She trapped him (A\N : I say him its less complicated like that) in an alley full of garbage bins. She was about to jump on him to find out who he was when she heard a big THUNG! It was coming from behind a bin.

Leo was the one behind the bin spying on Nikki. She moved to the bin where he was and grabbed him by the collar and lift him in the air to get him out. " Stop following me Leo I was about to find out who he was" she replied extremely frustrated. "Sorry" he just said. She pushed him to the house where everybody was waiting for them to start eathing. While she was sitting her phone ringed it was a text by the same unknown texter: 011011010110010101100101011101000010000001101101011001010010000001100001011101000010000001110100011010000110010100100000011001100111001001101111011110100110010101101110001000000111100101101111011001110111010101110010011101000010000001110011011010000110111101110000 ( meet me at the frozen yogurt shop)

She did not replie she did not want to be rude at dinner texting. "So Leo how was you're day" Donald asked his step son. "Well I found out Nikki was bionic!" he said. As he was saying that everybody chocked on there food. Nikki looked at Leo you could see in her face she was mad. " What ?" Donald said when he got back from the emotion of the news.

**OMG is she going to tell them who gave her, her bionics or not? Is she going to meet up with the strange texter? Find out in next chapter. And please please tell me what you think of the way the others found out. Thanks for the support and reviews from AllAmericanSlurp and MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul. By the way strange fact : I had my driving test today and nobody not even the teacher understood the question asked for the test. So he all gave us our probationary licenses ( I think that how you call it). Thanks again and please please review **

**until next time **

**spookyjaz**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey I am back with chapter 7 and thanks to everybody for the amazing reviews. I am so glad that people love this fiction so thanks to everybody and enjoy!**

"LEO I HATE YOU!" she said as she trowed her fork on the table and runed out of the house. She replied to the text she got at the table : 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 ( I am coming). She slowly walked to the frozen yogurt shop. The strange person with the hoody was there and it seemed like he was texting on his phone. Nikki looked at her phone she add two text, one from Adam and and one from the stranger. Adam's text said : this is Donald please come back home. " Forget it I am not going home" she thought. She walked to the texter\ hoody dude. He add his back against a fence. " Who are you and why are are you always following me like that?" she asked him. " Still wondering who I am. Don't tell me you forget who I was?" he told her. " Juat tell me who you are" she was getting mad at this stranger. "Nik calm down! I see you are not wearing you're locket" he said to her. " No its broken I left it at home and how did you know my name?" she asked him. " Because you have a picture of me in it" he replied.

Nikki' s eye's went wide her best friend was in that locket. " No... no...can't be you are dead?" she said confused. " I swear its me I tried to teach you guitar and last time we saw each other you where going to the movies. I asked you to come so I could tell you something and please don't interopt me please. The day you..." he said but could not finish because someone was add arrived. " There you are Mr. Davenport is worried about you" a familiar voice said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. Adam was the one there behind her. " Go with him" the stranger\ friend said " I will stay in touch". She still did not believe who the stranger was after he left. Could he really be her best friend? She never really know what happened to him. " Why did you come and get me Adam I am a big girl I don't need you to go back home. Tell Donny that I am not ready to talk." she said to her stupid cousin. He left her alone.

She sat down put her head in her knees. Why did he have to tell him? Why dos he want to talk? What is Donny going to do? Is he going to let her stay with him? Those questions where coming again and again in her head.

" Hello are you ok?" a little voice said. Nikki looked up. She saw little Amelia Pond in front of her with an ice cream in her hand. " Hey ! Yeah I am fine" Nikki replied. " You look sad. Here" Amelia gave her, her ice cream "I did not touch it." Nikki smiled. " No I can't take it its yours I can't take it" Nikki told Amelia. " Its ok mommy is going to buy me an other one" she replied with her cute little voice. Little Amelia left before Nikki could say anything else.

Nikki started walking back home when something black caught her eye. It was a wallet she thought it belonged to Amelia's mother. But she saw her with hers. She opened it, inside there was a 5$ bill and a library card under the name of Marcus Davenport. She put it in her pocket and left the yogurt shop.

Nikki entered the house. Donald was waiting for her on the red weirdly shaped chair. " Please can we talk" he asked her. " Adam did not give you my message?" she said. " Yes he did but I am concerned about my niece at least tell me tell me what abilities you have." he replied. " All of them ok where to start? I have super speed, super smarts, super sringht, vocal manipulation, molecular kinisis and laser vision. Donald was looking at her with big eyes and his mouth wide open. Leo entered the room. " Oh! You're back I am sor..." "Don't Talk to Me ! She yeld at him when he was going to apologize to her as she left for her room.

**BOOM ! What do you think of it so far? Please review and fell free to PM me. Is she going to forgive Leo? ** **Is the hoody dude really Marcus? Find out in chapter 8. By the way if you guys have any suggestion for the next chapters Pm me please **

**until next time **

**spookyjaz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I am back with a new chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy!**

Nikki was in her room she was on her bed with her diary, she was trying to composs a song. She also add her head-phones on. The music was loud but she did not care. Leo entered the room at that moment. " What do you want you did not find enough of my secrets like that you're looking for more? Get Out!" she yeld at him. " Wow finally someone who tell's him that he is not welcom here, you're not a strey you're Awesome!" Eddy said while apearing on the flat screen in the room.

Nikki still add her head-phones on. Donald entered the room and disconected Nikki's head-phones. " Hey!" she yeld " Oh its you!" she paused her music and invited Donald to sit on her bed. " Nikki what's wrong?" he asked her. " I don't get it why Leo told you. I am scared of what you would do to my bionics. And one thing I don't get is why Leo was following me everywhere like that and spying on me" she told him. " Leo spyed on you because I think he thought that something was weird about you. Thats why he was spying on you to prouve it for exemple : a while back Adam,Bree and Chase befriended a guy. He was really nice to everyone. But one day he brock his guitar and blamed it on Leo. From that day Leo knew that this guy was evil. He tried to prouve it to us but we did not believe him. That " nice guy" tried to kill Leo twice. We all finally realise that Leo was telling the truth. He just wanted to protect us." Donald explaned to his neice.

" Wow really I did not know that. I think I have to apologise to Leo" she finally said to her uncle.

He left her. And at that moment Nikki got a text from her friend: Can you come and meet me. She replied to it saying : can it wait until tomarrow I have something to do tonight. Her friend repled to her text too saying : alright tomarrow after school in the alley and make sure no one is following you !.

Nikki came down from her room to the living room where Leo was. He was on the sofa watching a recorded episode of funeral mishaps. "Leo can I talk to you?" she asked. " I don't want to talk to you!" he said with out looking at her. She took the remote from Leo's hands using her molecular kenisis and closed the TV. " Now we can talk uncle Donny told me why you where spying on me. I understand I just wanted to say sorry for what I said. Do you fergive me? Friends?" she asked him. " Yeah friends!" he said while she was siting with him on the sofa. " So Nikki I heard you play guitar you are good I was in a band once I played the cow bell" he said remembering the time her played. " Yeah I know" she said " My bestfriend told me that." " How did your friend know that?" he asked suspiciously. " Eh? I don't know she lied. Leo jumped off the sofa. He saw Nikki's eyes glow green. He remembered when he almost died in the Davenport self driving car.

Flash back: Leo was going to his room with cookies and milk when someone ringed the door bell. It was is worst enemy Marcus. He ansowed " Oh ! Hey perhaps I haven't made this clear but I don't like you."he slamed the door on Marcus and was living. Marcus opened the door and said " Leo I am so happy you're home safe. Can't believe you almost ended up at the bottom of the ocean." " Wait how did you now where the car was set to go?" Leo asked. " I diden't" Marcus replied as he raised one of his eyebrows. " Wait a minute you sabotaged me! You programed that car i'm gonna tell Davenport" Leo said heding for the lab. Infront of Leo a toaster exploded. " I woulnt do that if I wear you. That was a woring shot next one won"t be." Marcus said. Leo was all confioused " You with...th" he added. " suprise I am bionic just like Adam, Bree and Chase" marcus replied. " And you know about... ok you are just droping bombs everywhere men" Leo said. " you tell anyone and the whole world will know about your familys little secret. Adam, Bree and Chase will be taken away. Davenport will be ruined forever. You know I would hate to see you're family torn apart because of you big mouth" Marcus said as he made his eyes glow green.

End of flash back.

Nikki add the same ability as marcus. Leo was regreting that he wanted to befriend her.

**Here it his hope you liked it and thanks to everybody who read this fiction and special thanks to my friend Megan for liking it. what will happen next find out in chapter 9 **

**Until next time**

**spookyjaz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Wow I am so happy about this fiction sorry for the late updade very busy lately. Thanks to all my reviewers and special thanks to AllAmericalSlurp, moonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul, Ann4ever17and VioletErin.26 for letting me use one of her ideas. ( its from the fiction my whole life is a lie) **

The next day Nikki was in school with her cousins and Leo but she was still not a fan and could not get past the fact that he told davenport. Its going to take a long long time before she trusts him again( reference to : AllAmericalSlurp's review). She add her phone on her desk, she was in class with Leo. It was Friday and he capt bugging her to use her bionics. " Leo no! Stop asking I don't use them ever" she whispered to him. "Oh yeah what about when you tied to catch this dude?"Leo mentioned. "That was desperate measures" she said by looking at her pone that was vibrating. The text said: I am waiting for you make sure no one is following. It was still in binary code. Leo was looking at the text too. " What is that code thing?" Leo asked. " Its a code against nosy kids like you" she added. " Hey I am curious" he replied. " Yeah that can get you killed you know. Sneaking in other people' business" she told him in cold voice to scare him a bit.

Nikki could not stop thinking about meeting up with her friend. She was wondering how she was going to ditch Leo and the others. " _I know I will tell them that I am going to meet with a friend just not which one"_ she thought. As soon the day was over she left her last class to meet her friend. At least she did not have to tell them where she was going. Her friend was there waiting for her. " Marcus is it really you?" she asked. " Yeah its me alright" he relied. She jumped in his arms. " Uncle Dougie said you where dead"as she pulled away from him. Now that she was closer she could clearly see his face he add not change a bit. " So what was so important you wanted to talk to me about" she asked. " Yeah did you know I was not related to you? I am more related to a toaster" he said. " What I don't understand" she said. " I am an android. See!" he pulled up is sleeve to revel his arm. His hand was all metal. " Wow I did not know" she said as she kept staring at Marcus's hand. " Yeah and android have short lives I will never make it until sixteen according to what I read" he reviled. " No you can't die! You are my best friend!" she yield. Steps where coming. They both looked in the direction the steps where coming from. " I got to go!" Marcus said. As she was going to look back at Marcus he was gone.

The steps where just from a homeless man walking by. Nikki was going to get home when she realized that she still add Marcus's wallet on her. She decided to go talk to Dougie about Marcus. The house door was locked. She grabbed the door key under the small dead plant pot and unlocked the door. Loud jazz music was playing from the basement. Douglas was making some small renovation. "Uncle Dougie can we talk" Nikki asked. Douglas closed the music and sat on a chair with his feet on the desk."How is it going with my big brother?" he asked her. " Its great but I am not here to talk about Donny" she replied by sitting on the desk " I am here to talk about Marcus did you know he was still alive?". " What no he's gone the sealing collapsed on him" he said " and how is it going with my brother" he asked again. "Its fine with Donny everybody is nice to me there is just Leo who is Really annoying some times except for that everything is fine" she said back. He asked her again how it was with his kids. She answered by saying that they where all nice specially Chase. " Good I want you to spy on them for me " he said " make sure they are safe". " But I can't do that they are my cousins" she replied. " I am not doing this with an evil per pus I just want to make sure they are safe" he finally said in an annoyed voice. They talked about anything and everything when Nikki realized that she should get back home.

When she left Douglas she looked at her phone 10 mist calls from Donald! She supper speeded to the house and listened for noise with her bionic hearing just in case. Everything was silent but she was still on her guards as she entered the living room. " HAHA YOU ARE BUSTED!" a voice yelled behind her. She jumped and grabbed the arm of who ever was there and pulled that person over her head. The person fell flat on the ground with a loud BANG! The noise got Donalds attention he runed down from the second floor to see what was going on. At that moment Nikki saw that Leo was the one on the floor. " Leo what where you thinking I could have hurt you!" she yelled at him. " Do not ever sneak up on me like that!". " Nikki did you just came in?" Donald asked. " Yup!" she replied. " Nik there is a curfew and its 10:30 now its 11:45" he mentioned her. " Sorry did not know" she replied as she helped Leo get back up. " Where were you?" he asked again. " I went to see a friend and then I went to see uncle Dougie" she said while she was walking up to the stairs to her room. " What I want you to staw away from him" Donald ordered her. " Why?" "He's evil!" Donald added. Nikki did not think he was evil. Sure he did bad things but he was always nice with her and her friends. " Ok" she just finally said.

**BOOM ! So what do you guys think? Please REVIEW ! What do you guys think she is going to do is she going to stay away from Douglas? It might take a while before I update again I am very busy and at the same time I have a writers block for this fictions. I want to add a character but I am not sure when she is going to be intreduised. **

**Until next time **

**spooky jaz**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I am back with chapter 10 sorry for the long wait. I don't have time lately so enjoy.

Nikki sat on her bed. She could not stop thinking about what Marcus add said. She was really close to him and she never knew about him being an adroid. And now that he told her that he's going to burn out she could still not believe it. And what about Donny's reaction about Dougie good thing he did not know about Marcus being alive. Somone nocked on the door of her room, it was Chase. " Can we talk" Chase asked while he was sitting on the marshmallow looking chair thing. " Sure what do you want to talk about" she replied by sitting strait on her bed. " you talked to Douglas. Did he taked about us ?" Chase asked again. He obviously did not think that Douglas is evil. " He wants me to spy on you guys to make sure you guys are safe he did not tell me why" she said like she wasen't sure if she should have told Chase. " It probably as something to do with Krane a maniac who dried to get rid of us and Douglas saved our lives but Mr. Davenport kicked him out of the lab" Chase explaned. " What the freak with every bionic I can imagine" she replied.

He was supried that she knew who that freak was. She add took her desision she would spy on her cousins for there own good. Who knows maby this could reconsiliate Donald and Douglas together. She sended a text to Douglas. Uncle Dogie I will spy on them for you but only to make sure they are safe. But not more then that.

She fell asleep fast. But got woke up by the noise of someone screming. It soundred like Mr. Davenport. She left her room and superspeeded to the source of the noise. A strin ge figure was pulling Donald outside. Chase was there too but unconsious on the floor so was Adam. Bree was still up she was in her PJ's and despetly trying to get Mr. Davenport. The figure made a fire ball apear in his right hand and trowed it at Bree. Nikki tried to help Bree by trowing a force field at her but mist Bree. The fire ball hit her and fell on the floor. The strange figure add not notice Nikki strangely and it just disapiered from view with his jeoleaping power. She tried to wake up her cousins but they where too shaken up to react. Nikki never trained for situations like this one so shedid the only thing she thought about. She called Marcus to help her save Donald from who ever kidnapped him. She did not want to put her friends in to this. this is my chapter ten sorry short and thanks again for all my readers please review and fell free to pm me. 


End file.
